


The Key is in what you dream

by Merriwa



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merriwa/pseuds/Merriwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimi prompted : Wilso/Latts + "You don't need to protect me!"</p><p>There are a few things that really scare Maisie: the dark, Uncle Ovie's big scary voice, Sean at pre-school and when her daddies fight.<br/>(HEA I promise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key is in what you dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elf_lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elf_lady/gifts).



> Again, English isn't my first language and no beta so, bear with me? :)
> 
> (title from The Rapture by the excellent band Fort Hope)

Maisie is scared.

Her little fist instinctively tightens in the soft fabric of Hockey Bear's jersey. She got it as a gift from Uncle Backy, for her fourth birthday, and she likes the pink a lot. 

"Do you want you or me to get traded away  _again_ Willy?! Is that what you want?!"

Papa is yelling very loud and Maisie tries to hide her face in Hockey Bear's belly. It works with the monster under the bed and for Uncle Ovie's big scary voice.

It doesn't this time.

Just like it didn't work last night when big scary Boston mister hit her Papa so hard he hit the boards.

"Stop yelling Latts, your daughter is sleeping!" Daddy is saying, still loud enough for Maisie to know he's angry.

Maisie feels very sad inside. Just like that time Sean made mean comments at pre-school about her having two dads and no mum.

"Don't talk to me about our daughter Tom! Not after that! You weren't thinking about her when you went after Marchand! You didn't care that she was watching and you didn't care we need to lay low for a while, you put us all in jeopardy and for what?!!"

They are talking about her, Maisie understands with a hiccup. Are her dads fighting about her?

"That hit was fucking illegal Latts! I had every right to drop the gloves!"

She wants to go and ask if she's done something but she's so scared.

"I don't need you to protect me!"

"I KNOW!"

Maisie clutches Hockey Bear really tight, expecting Papa to fight back but the voices shush. 

She can barely hear when Daddy repeats "I know Latts... I know, okay? I'm sorry. I... I have trouble adjusting to you and me playing on the same team again. This whole thing kinda scares me. I know I was wrong to do that... Latts look at me... I love you. And I'm sorry."

There is a long silence and Maisie thinks that maybe it's over. Maybe it's okay now and she could go back to sleep but... She really  _really_ wants a cuddle now.

Keeping Hockey Bear tightly close, Maisie climbs down her bed, trying to do like Daddy taught her: ignoring the shadows in the room and focusing instead on the little ladybug night light that Papa plugged in next to her dresser.

She likes the ladybug. Santa brought it for her. It's comforting.

It's better when she gets to the corridor, cause the light is full on and she can see her daddies on the other side, in  the living room.

Papa is holding Daddy in a very big hug and it makes Maisie feel better.

Daddy is holding Papa's face in his hands and it's kinda  _Ewww_ because they're kissing  _on the mouth_. 

But Uncle Burk explained before that, when grown up kiss like that, it's because they are "really really in love." 

And that's a good thing that her dads are "really really in love" cause... it means they won't leave her like Sean said, right?

"I love you too, Tommy." her Papa whispers with his forehead against her Daddy's. "Don't pull that shit on me again. Please."

"Promise."

Maisie hesistates just a little because she really really wants a cuddle too.

"Daddy?"

They notice her at the same time and her Papa is first to pick her up. Daddy joins them, resting his big steady hand on her back.

"Hey princess..." Papa says with his very very soft voice while Daddy kisses her on the forehead.

"Did we wake you up little bug?" Daddy asks gently, caressing her hair carefully.

"You shouted a lot..." Maisie says with a very small voice, hiding her face in Papa's shoulder.

"Oh princess..." Papa just says with the same voice he uses when he's forgottent something really important and he doesn't want Daddy to be mad.

"We're so sorry little bug..." Daddy whispers, kissing her forehead again, "Papa was just a little bit mad at me because I made a mistake. But all is fine, now. I promise."

"Does this mean you'll stay with me?" Maisie asks, because... she gotsa be sure.

She doesn't expect the crushing bear hug that comes there and then, both her daddies squizzing her between them.

Daddy's long hair are tickling in her neck and she can't help but squirm with a little giggle.

"Never baby girl. Maisie, look at me." 

Papa waits until she looks at him and that's how Maisie knows it's gotta be super important.

"We love you Maisie." Papa says with his serious voice.

"More than anything in the whole world." Daddy adds with a smile.

"And your Daddy and I, we love each other so very much princess. But sometimes we fight because we're a little bit upset..." Papa continues, "but I doesn't mean we don't love each other anymore and it really  _really_ doesn't mean we don't love you. Because we always will. Always."

"We're never leaving you Mais'. Never."

"Pinky promise?" Maisie asks, hopeful.

And both her daddies do the pinky swear and with that Maisie feels  _safesafesafe_. 

And suddenly very sleepy.

She tries to hide the yawn into Papa's shoulder but Daddy sees her.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed little bug! I can read you the story of the Pink Unicorn again okay?" Daddy offers, holding his arms out for her.

Papa lets her go with a soft smile and Maisie frowns a bit.

"But..."

"It's alright princess, I just have to call Uncle Ovie before it's too late. I will be right there and you can tell me the end of the story okay?"

"mmm'kay." Maisie agrees with another yawn.

"Don't fall asleep 'till I arrive!" Papa adds, grabbing the phone.

"Hurry up Latts or I can't guarantee anything!" Daddy jokes.

Papa scolds and Maisie knows it's fake because right after, he kisses her on the forehead and Daddy on the mouth again.

"Ewwwwww!" Maisie giggles, hiding her face into Daddy's neck.

She can feel Daddy laughing around her.

"Who's  _ewwww_ young lady?!" Daddy asks, walking back toward her bedroom while starting to tickle her lightly.

Maisie giggles happily and Daddy blows a few raspberries on her belly before Papa calls from the doorway "Come on you two, it's bedtime not playtime! Don't make me come and separate you!"

"What do you say we make him come here anyway?" Daddy asks, like it's a secret and Maisie hides her giggles behind her tiny hands before nodding enthusiastically.

Daddy is the best at tickling and this is so  _so fun_.

"Oh come on Tom, it's bedtime, don't wind her up..." Papa's voice says, a few minutes later, still on the phone and throwing them a warning look.

But Maisie can see the smile on his face. And obviously so can Daddy because he promptly hides a laugh in her hair.

"Come on bug," Daddy says finally with another kiss, "Time for bed!"

Her room is way less scary when Daddy tucks her in, carefully tucking in Hockey Bear too.  
Daddy reads her the story of the Pink Unicorn, lying next to her so they can cuddle better and Maisie yawns again.

The dark looks less dark when Papa joins them, lying on the other side of her.

She falls asleep thinking about the happiest family.

Papa, Daddy, Maisie and Hockey Bear.

She feels safe again.


End file.
